The Pack in Chance Harbor
by Grae Wolf
Summary: When the parents of Allison Argent, Scott McCall, Lydia Martin, Malia Tate, Liam Dunbar and Stiles Stilinski are killed and the pack finde extended family in Chance Harbor, what happens? Utter chaos.


**Allison**

The only thing I can think about as I pack is that my father is dead. Along with Melissa, the sheriff, Mrs. Martin, Malia's dad and Liam's parents. I was going to my grandmother's in Chance Harbor. Apparently the rest of the pack- other than Stiles- had extended family there. My grandmother-Jane- agreed to take Stiles in. Scott and Liam each have an uncle, Malia and Derek are going to live with a distant cousin and Lydia has an aunt. I was finished packing and waiting for Stiles. He and I were driving together since we were going to be living together and my car was crushed (long story, don't ask). He drove up and got out of the car. I let him in and we started to put my stuff in. He picked up a box and it fell. He looked at what fell out and looked at me.

"Really?" He asked me as he repacked the box.

"What? You never know what's in Chance Harbor. And it's also the only thing I have left of my father." I defended.

"Whatever, we have to go." He shrugged. And with that we finished packing the jeep and started the long drive to Chance Harbor.

* * *

When we got to Jane's house Stiles and I got out of the car. Stiles got one of my boxes and I grabbed two of my bags and walked up to the door. Before I could knock Jane opened the door.

"Allison!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Grandma" I said. Stiles came up behind me and as he was walking up the steps he tripped. When my grandmother had opened the door I had put down the bags I was carrying and was able to catch him before he fell. Unfortunately the box he was carrying fell. It wouldn't of mattered if it was clothes or books or something like that but it was one of the boxes I had packed with my weapons. I gasped as it fell and I registered what was in the box as it fell and all the contents spilled out. The box was filled with six of my collapsible bows(two compound bows, two recurve and three longbows), hundreds of arrows, five quivers and ten crossbows of varying sizes. After I glared at Stiles I looked at my grandmother. Her eyes widened as she assessed what was in the box. Stiles looked at the contents and then looked at me and said quietly, "Really? More?" I hit his arm and started to gather up the weapons that had fallen out.

"Sorry Grandma. In Beacon Hills there were a lot of animal attacks and we lived near the woods so my dad thought it would be a good idea if I learned to protect myself and while he taught me I discovered that I was really good with a bow," I rushed to explain.

"It's fine, Allison. I just wasn't expecting you to have weapons." I sighed in relief. I turned and glared at Stiles as I was picking up everything he dropped. I continued to glare at Stiles. Once we had unpacked the car the three pf us sat down and talked. We were talking about random things when the door opened. I looked and a girl with blonde hair walked in.

"Ah, Cassie," Jane said. "Meet your cousin Allison and her friend Stiles. Remember I told you they would be coming."

"Oh, yeah. Hi! I'm Cassie Blake,"

"I'm Allison Argent and this is my friend Stiles Stilinski. We're from Beacon Hills and will be staying with you guys until further notice." She nodded and smiled. She then asked a question that surprised both me and Stiles.

"Are you two dating?" Stiles and I looked at each other and busted oul laughing.

"No," I choked out after my laughing fit was over. "His best friend, Scott, and I are." She looked embarrassed and smiled at us.

"Sorry. Why are you moving here?" Stiles and I immediately stopped laughing. She looked at us and hurriedly apologised. "Sorry. I don't mean to pry. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." I shook my head.

"No. It's better if I talk about it. All of our friends moved here actually. My mother committed suicide a few years ago and his mother died when he was eight. My boyfriend, Scott's father is very distant and he dosen't like him very much, my best friend, Lydia's father died a few years ago, his girlfriend, Malia's adoptive mother died when she was eight and our friend, Liam's parents died in a fire. Stiles, Malia and I's father's all died and Scott and Lydia's mother's died in a house fire. Stiles and I are staying here, Scott is staying with an uncle named Patrick Glaser. Liam is also staying with an uncle named Ethan Conant. Lydia's with an aunt named Dawn Chamberlain and Malia and her cousin Derek are staying with a distant cousin until Derek can find his own place named Charles Meade." Her eyes widened and she stammered out an 'I'm sorry' before she ran upstairs. I shrugged and turned to Jane and told her Stiles and I were going to go up stairs to talk and then get some sleep. She nodded and I pulled Stiles up behind me. We went to my room and I told him to start unpacking my boxes of books. The ones that are hunting books and the bestiaries on the far left and in the back and the school, reading and all other books in front and down. I started to unpack my weapons. I set them up in the closet behind my clothes and shoes. I organised the bows and crossbows by size, arrows and quivers bu quality and knives by how much I use them.


End file.
